This invention relates generally to the orthodontic treatment of maloccluded teeth and relates more particularly to a tooth positioner and an associated method of constructing the positioner.
In order to reposition a patient's teeth to a desired orientation, it is known that a positioner constructed of an elastic material and having an appearance resembling a common mouthguard can be operatively positioned about the patient's teeth for urging ones of the teeth toward a predetermined or desired position. It is also known that for the purpose of positively locking the positioner within the patient's mouth, suitable coupling members can be attached to the teeth of a patient for mating and coacting with the positioner. An example of such a positioner for use in connection with tooth-mounted coupling members is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,407,500.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved finishing positioner constructed of elastomer base material for use on teeth to which coupling members have been attached for coacting with the coupling members for biasing preselected ones of the teeth to a predetermined or desired occlusion and an associated method of constructing the positioner.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a positioner for transferring elastic force potential of the elastomer base material to the preselected teeth with enhanced effectiveness and efficiency.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide such a positioner which cooperates with retaining brackets of the type commonly used in connection with arch wires for transferring elastic force potential to the teeth through the retaining brackets.
Yet still another object of the present invention is to provide such a positioner for providing a biasing force to preselected teeth within a range of force levels commonly accepted by orthodontic practitioners for repositioning teeth.
A further object of the present invention is to provide such a positioner which is economical to construct.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide such a method for effectively capturing bracket detail in the body of the resulting positioner.